


New Valentines

by starlightpeddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rose is kind of a bitch., Scorpius and Albus set Draco up on a date, Scorpius has to deal with his crush on his best friend, Valentine's Day, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpeddler/pseuds/starlightpeddler
Summary: Scorpius knows his dad is lonely, so he convinces Albus to help set him up with the new smokey-eyed potions professor. If Scorpius has his way they’ll all have a happy Valentine’s Day.





	

Scorpius Malfoy isn’t stupid, but for the life of him he can't figure out why his father hasn't dated anyone since his mother died. Astoria had made it very clear that she wanted him to move on, but Draco isn't even trying and for Scorpius, who hates leaving his only family alone for most of the year, it's infuriating.

It's even more infuriating watching Draco's attraction to their new potions professor when he knows his father won't do anything about it.

"It was just a small incident," Professor Ross says as Madam Promfrey bandages Scorpius' hand. She's being particularly gentle under the elder Malfoy's gaze and Scorpius is grateful – the burn isn't exactly pleasant and the numbing potion hasn't reached its full effect yet.

Scorpius watches Draco, who seems to be torn between watching his son and looking at Professor Ross, who Scorpius must admit is quite beautiful with her dark hair and pale skin. The Scottish accent doesn't hurt either…

"It was my fault," Scorpius mutters. Beside him, Albus nods, pleased that for once a potions explosion wasn't his fault. He's a bit sober, though, in his chair beside Scorpius' cot, because he knows exactly how the accident happened.

Albus had been stirring the Draught of Peace, and everything had been going just fine until Scorpius misread one of the instructions to him. It took only a second for him to realize he'd misspoken, and the potion began to hiss and bubble and become temperamental. He had just enough time to shove Albus' hands out of the way before it bubbled over onto his palm, burning straight through his glove and onto his skin.

Scorpius hoped they wouldn't have to talk about it, and judging by the way Albus was carefully studying his shoes, he was fairly certain they wouldn't.

Draco's eyes flicker from Scorpius' hand to Professor Ross, whose concern for her students is admirable.

"Albus, shouldn't you be getting to class?" Professor Ross asks.

Albus' green eyes flicker from her to Scorpius – lingering just long enough for Scorpius to know he hasn't forgotten being shoved out of the way – and back again.

"But I thought I'd wait –"

"No 'buts,'" Professor Ross saus. "Besides, I have it on good authority that Professor McGonagall is planning a surprise exam tomorrow, and one of you should be there to get the notes today."

Albus wrinkles his nose and looks back at Scorpius who nods.

"It's not like I could write them anyway," Scorpius says with a smile as Madam Pomfrey finishes wrapping his hand. He holds it up with a grimace. "It's my right hand."

"Yeah, yeah," Albus mutters, defeated. He gets to his feet and straightens his robes. "Fine. But you know you can't read my handwriting."

"You'll have to read it to me," Scorpius says, though he knows very well he can decipher Albus' sloppy handwriting. He's been able to for over a year, but hasn't owned up to it. He just likes listening to Albus read too much.

Albus claps him on the shoulder, letting his hand linger for just a second before slipping past Draco and Professor Ross and leaving the Hospital Wing. Scorpius watches as his robes disappear beyond the door before looking back to Draco, who is thanking Professor Ross for her quick response.

"These things happen," Professor Ross says, her light tone a stark contrast to Draco's intent gaze. "We just have to be prepared for them."

Scorpius looks between them, his interest obvious and entirely ignored.

"Other than this," Draco says, gesturing in Scorpius' direction, "has my son been doing well in your class?"

"He's one of the best students I have," Professor Ross admits with a smile. Draco's hand twitches at his side, and Scorpius watches as he folds them behind his back. "Though I'm not sure if it's him that's skilled or Potter. They're inseparable."

Draco glances in his direction, his gaze unreadable even for Scorpius, before looking back at Professor Ross.

"He did quite enjoy our potions and alchemy collection as a child and over the summers," Draco says. "It's quite substantial. There are some texts in the Malfoy library that are one-of-a-kind."

"That sounds fascinating," Professor Ross says.

"You're welcome to browse it any time," Draco says a bit too quickly. Scorpius bites the inside of his cheek to fight a smile.

"I may take you up on that," Professor Ross says.

 _Say 'I hope you do,'_ Scorpius thinks, staring at his father. _Set up a time. Do something!_

"Well," Draco says after a pause. "I best be going now that I know you're okay."

He smiles at Scorpius – that warm smile Scorpius knows is reserved for him alone – and pats his son's ankle before stepping away.

"Stay here until that potion works," Draco instructs. Scorpius gives him a single nod and watches as Draco gives a polite – albeit excessive – bow to Professor Ross.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he says, letting formality intrude upon real human connection once again.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Ross responds, amused.

Draco sweeps from the room without another word, and Scorpius watches Professor Ross as she watches him leave.

 _Well, that's interesting_ , Scorpius thinks. Professor Ross turns back to him and he quickly arranges his face into a goofy smile, leaning back against the cot's stiff pillows.

"Are you alright here, Malfoy?" she asks. From anyone else, it could have sounded condescending, but Scorpius is certain Professor Ross has never spoken to any of her students with anything less than kindness. He's certain Severus Snape would be appalled by her kind demeanor in his classroom.

"I'll be fine, Professor Ross," Scorpius says with a wave of his hand that he immediately regrets. "And you should check out the collection. My father has spent a long time pulling it together – it's one of his favorite hobbies. I'm sure he'd love to have someone appreciate it."

Professor Ross smiles and nods noncommittally. "I'll think about it, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

 

It's not until Scorpius visits home a few weeks later in late January that he decides action must be taken.

"The manor is just so big," he whines, flopping down beside Albus on his bed. Albus sets his book side with a sight and looks down at Scorpius, whose legs are draped over the side of the bed and arms are sprawled out.

"He needs a girlfriend," Scorpius decides aloud. "And I know he liked Professor Ross. Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"For the millionth time, yes," Albus sighs. "But what can you do about it?"

"I don't know," Scorpius admits. "I haven't gotten that far yet. But he asked about her when I had dinner with him last week."

"Hmmm," Albus hums. "Scorpius Malfoy rushing in without a plan? Shocking."

"Hey!" Scorpius cries in mock offense. He reaches up to smack Albus on the arm but Albus catches his wrist gently and holds it, laughing.

Scorpius isn't sure when they became like this – when Albus stopped whispering assurances to him when he panicked over looming exams in the library and began taking his hand instead, or when he stopped handing Albus the tea and breakfast and began pouring it for him– but he isn't about to complain. Scorpius doesn't understand it as Albus examines his previously-burned hand, but it brings back a familiar warmth in his stomach so he doesn't ask questions.

One of these days, one of them is going to have to do something, Scorpius knows. They'll have to address the little touches and longer looks, but for now… well, this isn't bad.

"At least it didn't scar," Albus mumbles, though Scorpius knows Albus was aware it hadn't scared days ago when the bandage came off.

Scorpius looks up at him for a moment until Albus lets his hand go with a sigh.

"He just seems so lonely," Scorpius says after a moment, folding his hands across his stomach.

"Why do you say that?"

"He was so happy when I came home – way too happy."

"Maybe he's just happy to see you," Albus speculates. "Although I'm having trouble picturing your father being happy about anything."

"And he was telling me all about the alchemical manuscripts he's been reading," Scorpius continued, "and how he's re-investing in our private library."

"And that makes you think he needs a girlfriend?"

"No, it makes me think he's terribly lonely, Albus," Scorpius says, looking up at him. "He's been lonely for a long time and he deserves to have someone special."

Albus looks down at him and holds Scorpius' gaze for a long moment – long enough for Scorpius' worry for his father to fade.

"So what do you propose we do?" Albus asks, and for a moment Scorpius wonders if he's talking about them. "I'm assuming you want to _do_ something."

"What, like a set-up?"

"That's what you're thinking of, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Scorpius all but sings. "Possibly."

"Definitely."

"Definitely," Scorpius grins.

Albus sighs in resignation, but a moment later he slides down on his bed a bit so he can see Scorpius better.

"What do you suggest?"

* * *

 

Convincing Albus to forge his father's signature is easier than it should have been.

"He would have done it when he was our age," Albus says with a dismissive wave of his hand, sitting at the back of the library. He dips his quill into a small bottle of ink and starts writing a letter from the great Harry Potter to the new Hogwarts potions master. Apparently, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has a tricky case and needs to consult an expert, and Professor Ross is the best one available. Mr. Potter doesn't feel comfortable meeting her on Hogwarts grounds though – sensitive Ministry business and all that so he's requesting a meeting in Hogsmeade.

"Perfect," Albus says, scratching his father's autograph into the bottom of the letter. Scorpius stares in a bit of shock, in awe that they're actually doing this and that Albus is willing to play along. He watches closely as Albus folds the letter with crooked creases and slides it into an envelope.

"What about the seal?"

Albus grins mischievously and Scorpius' stomach does the warming thing again. Albus digs in his bag and withdraws a portion of red wax and a stamp. Scorpius snatches it from his hand an examines it.

"Dad alternates between using the Ministry seal and the Gryffindor one," Albus says with a shrug. "No one questions his house loyalty and, well… he's Harry Potter. He can do what he wants, which is what I'm betting on here."

Scorpius grins back at Albus and watches as he seals the letter with the Gryffindor shield.

"Perfect."

* * *

It takes a bit more precision than slipping a letter under Professor Ross' door on February 13th to get Draco Malfoy in the right place at the right time, but Scorpius knows his father better than anyone and is prepared to use his most effective card.

Himself.

The note is hastily written, and for effect Scorpius tosses a few carefully placed droplets of water on the ink to look like he was crying, or at the very least uncharacteristically reckless with his writing.

_February 14_

_Dad,_

_Do you think you could come up to Hogwarts for dinner tonight? I really want to see you but I know I need to stay here and study and can't come home. There is a lot going on right now, but I did that thing I always do with Rose on Valentine's Day and I was really hopeful it would work this year, but she was really harsh and I just want to get out of the castle tonight. Do you think you could take me to Hogsmeade? I need a few things anyway but the next visit isn't for another few weeks._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius grins at Albus, who has his chin resting comfortably on his shoulder while he writes – so close that Scorpius can smell his toothpaste.

"Perfect," Albus whispers, and watches as Scorpius slides the parchment into one of his fancy black envelopes with the Malfoy crest embossed in shimmering silver ink in the corner.

"Indeed. Did Madam Puddifoot confirm?" Scorpius asks.

"Yes. I wrote to her and she said she'd have everything set up – you know, since you're her favorite customer and all."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with your last name."

Albus ruffles Scorpius' hair and flops back onto his bed, smiling contentedly.

"And Professor Ross should be there about twenty minutes before you," Albus says. His stomach grumbles loudly. "Something about scheming makes me hungry."

"Me too," Scorpius agrees. "Ready for some heart-shaped toast?"

* * *

Scorpius leaves Albus in the Slytherin common room just before dinner. It's rare that anyone can find a moment entirely alone at Hogwarts – there are so many students and teachers that deserted corridors are hard to come by, but it's that awkward hour between the last class and dinner when most students have retreated to their houses and the teachers are likely enjoying a well-deserved drink after a long day of dealing with excuses for missing homework and panic over tests.

The atrium is silent and Scorpius paces back and forth between the pillars and statues, hands folded behind his back. He's changed out of his uniform and traded it for a pair of black trousers and a deep blue shirt, making sure his appearance is up to snuff for his father. Draco isn't so vain these days but he _is_ proper and Scorpius tries not to disappoint him.

He tries to ignore the enchanted cupid statue flying around just above his head, giggling and dropping pink heart-shaped confetti on him. If only he could get his hands on the person who placed them all around the castle…

"Scorpius."

He turns at the sound of his name and sees Draco descending the staircase into the atrium at a decent clip, the tapping of his boots echoing off the walls. Scorpius can't help smiling, but reminds himself that, until he gets Draco to Madame Puddifoot's, he's heartbroken. He brushes the small hearts from his shoulders and shakes them out of his hair as his father approaches.

"Thanks for coming," Scorpius says, keeping his voice quiet.

"Of course," Draco assures him. "You sounded quite distraught in your letter. Are you alright?"

"I'm better now," Scorpius said. "She was just so… mean."

The corner of Draco's mouth quirks. It's his 'of course she is' face – the one he's been giving Scorpius for years when he talks about Rose's repeated rejections.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asks. Scorpius lets out a long sigh that feels more dramatic than it is.

"No. Not right now," he says. He has most of the story prepared – like last year's Valentine's Day rejection with just enough new material to keep it interesting.

Draco nods in understanding and gestures toward the castle's massive doors. Scorpius tugs his robes back on and fastens them. It's not until he wraps his scarf around his neck that he realizes it's not his scarf at all – it's Albus' and it smells like him, which is an unintended comfort.

"Can we stop by Honeyduke's?"

"Didn't Rose return the chocolates again?" Draco asks, shouldering open the door.

"No," Scorpius lies. For the last four years he's sent a box of chocolates to Rose Granger-Weasley on the morning of Valentine's Day with a handwritten request for a single date, and each year she finds a new way to reject him without fail. "This time she sent the box back empty."

"Is that progress?" Draco asks, curious.

"No," Scorpius says. "It's spite."

It's cold on the path to Hogsmeade but the last snow has long since melted. Now it's just bitter, and Draco and Scorpius walk close together, their faces covered with their scarves. Draco tries to shield his son from the wind but finds that Scorpius has grown too tall and broad-shouldered, and he grumbles about being useless.

"Not useless," Scorpius says, quickly removing Albus' scarf from around his mouth. "I'm just too tall."

It's not until they get to Honeydukes – which is also covered in Valentine's Day décor – that they speak again and Scorpius must remind himself to contain his excitement at the sight of the pepper imp display. He wants the pepper imps so much that he can almost forgive them for being 'special holiday edition' and pink.

"It's terribly bitter outside," Draco says. "I don't know why you wanted to leave the castle."

"I needed a break," Scorpius says, grabbing a box of imps and tucking it under his arm. He needs his hands free to grab some chocolate to fuel his upcoming study session. "And I didn't want to have to see her at dinner. Besides, it's Valentine's Day, right? That can be about loving your family too."

Draco smiles at him over a small tower of licorice snaps.

"Indeed."

By the time they leave, Draco has bought him a mountain of sweets. Scorpius feels a bit guilty about taking advantage of his father's pity, but remembers that he'll share with Albus and some of the less-popular first years, and feels a bit better.

Draco takes him from shop to shop, reluctant to brave the cold but pleased to see his son and be of some help. It's not until Scorpius is accepting a bag of new quills and fresh notebooks (he does love the smell of untouched parchment) that he checks his watch and realizes how late it's gotten. He bites down on his lip as they move toward the door. He's cutting it close on time.

"Do you want to eat at The Three Broomsticks?" Draco asks as they reach the door to the school supply shop, bracing for the cold once again.

"Oh," Scorpius says, pretending to think. "No, I think… can we go to Madame Puddifoot's? I know it's not really dinner, but the tea is so good and last time I was there she had these cute little cakes…"

Scorpius makes a gesture to indicate exactly how little and cute the cakes were and Draco sighs, rubbing his face.

"If that's what you want, sure," he concedes, and Scorpius grins behind his back as they walk out the door again and into the main street. It only takes a few minutes to get from the shop to Madame Puddifoot's, but it's long enough for Scorpius' hands to go numb again.

The shop is small and quaint and somewhat shabby – everything that Scorpius usually likes when he gets away from Hogwarts. Tonight there's a few couples from the village enjoying a cup of holiday tea, but Scoprius walks right past them towards the shop's back room.

"Where are you going?" Draco hisses.

"Oh, I'm friendly with the pastry-maker," Scorpius improvises. "I wonder if they have any fresh cakes…"

Draco grumbles something about being 'incorrigible' and how Scorpius would one day be the most overweight Malfoy in history – nothing he hasn't said before, so Scorpius ignores it and opens the door to the back room, gesturing Draco through. Draco walks past him, clearly expecting his son to follow. Scorpius catches only a glimpse of Professor Ross looking out the window with her back to the room and an elegant spread of tea and sandwiches, and Scorpius has to imagine the confused look on his father's face when the door closes behind him without Scorpius inside.

Scorpius presses his ear to the door to listen, ignoring the awkward looks from the other patrons.

"Mr. Potter? Oh!"

Professor Ross gives a near squeak of surprise.

"Mr. Malfoy," she says. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be here – I'm supposed to be meeting someone on Ministry business."

"Harry Potter?" Draco drawls and then sighs. "Miss Ross, I'm afraid you've likely been misled."

"Pardon?"

There's a beat and Scorpius knows his father is putting things together.

"My son – I knew something about that letter seemed strange," Draco says to himself. Scorpius can hear him pacing. "I'm so sorry. I think my son decided to lure both of us here for a Valentine's Day meeting."

"I don't follow," said Professor Ross.

"My son has been adamant about my meeting new people, and I believe… well, I believe this is a setup."

Albus appears from around the corner, walks to Scorpius' side and presses his ear against the door too. Scorpius doesn't have to question how he got there – the telltale lump of the Potters' invisibility cloak shows through Albus' jumper beneath his open coat. Albus flashes one of his conspiratorial grins at Scorpius, who shoves his shoulder just a bit.

"Your wife died a few years back, didn't she?"

"Yes," comes Draco's voice. "She did."

"Scorpius mentions her in passing sometimes," Professor Ross says. Albus meets Scorpius' eyes for just a second before Scorpius looks away. Albus squeezes his wrist in reassurance, pressing his ear back against the door.

Scorpius braces for Draco's automatic and insufficient response.

"She was a lovely woman," he says, just as Scorpius expected, to likely be followed with the customary piteous silence while Professor Ross considers the best way to say "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Perhaps you could tell me about her," Professor Ross says after a moment. "And then tell me about your collection on potions. It seems quite a shame to let this lovely spread go to waste."

"Very true, Professor Ross," Draco says. Scorpius can hear his smile.

"Please, call me Iona."

Scorpius grins and steps away from the door, hearing the scraping of chairs as Draco and Professor Ross take their seats.

"Mission accomplished?" Albus whispers.

"Mission accomplished," Scorpius agrees.

* * *

"Even if it doesn't become a _thing_ ," Scorpius says, "I'm glad he'll at least have gone on a single date."

"Maybe it will break the ice for him," Albus says, his teeth chattering by the time they reach the castle again. Though it's perfectly feasible that Draco took both Scorpius and Albus up to Hogsmeade (they've left the cloak tucked away), Albus still looks wary as they pass through the main doors. The pair sticks close to each other for warmth and some shelter against the wind.

"Why didn't you ask someone to be your Valentine?" Scorpius asks. It's a question he should have asked for, but he needs a bit of assurance now.

"Didn't want to," Albus says, muffled by his scarf – well, Scorpius' scarf. His eyes flicker back to Scorpius and then he quickly looks away. Scorpius looks at his shoes and grins as they re-enter the castle. He's just about to suggest they go back to the common room since dinner is already over when a familiar voice echoes through the atrium.

"Hey, Bread Head!"

Albus groans as they see Rose exiting the Great Hall, a couple of her Gryffindor friends in tow. He wasn't sure it was possible, but Scorpius thinks she's gotten even more confident in the last few months since her Quidditch skills started winning games. She's arrogant, but wears it so well.

"I'm going back to the common room." Albus grumbles. "I can't watch her do this to you again."

Scorpius nods and watches as Albus makes a quick exit, heading towards the dungeons as Rose approaches with a lopsided grin and her arms folded. Her red hair is wild and her cheeks are pink like she's just come off the pitch.

"How may I be of assistance?" Scorpius asks, folding his hands behind his back. Rose folds her arms and shifts one hip to the side with a friend at either arm.

"It's Valentine's Day," she announces.

"Indeed, it is," Scorpius says. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"We have a tradition, Malfoy," Rose says with the sarcastic grin she uses when they play their 'game.' Scorpius doesn't think it's much of a game anymore, but doesn't argue. "I get chocolates _and_ the opportunity to turn you down. That's been my gift the last few years."

Scorpius just nods, wondering where she's going with this.

"Well, where's my box of chocolates, Bread Head?"

Scorpius smirks at her, thinking of Albus heading down to the dungeons. He knows his friend well – Albus will opt to shed his robes and change into something comfortable before starting his homework, and he'll likely stretch out on his bed for a few moments before pulling out that potions essay (though Scorpius suspects they might get a bit of leniency from Professor Ross if her dinner with Draco goes well). While Rose taps her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer, Scorpius glances at his watch, wondering exactly how long it will take Albus to find the box of chocolates carefully tucked under his pillow.

He glances at her before walking backwards toward the dungeon corridor.

"Sorry," he says with a smile. "I've got somewhere else to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HPCC Advent Calendar: http://hpcc-advent-calendar.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in in this work. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
